


[Podfic] Puppet Theatre

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I, Cover Art Welcome, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:08:09)Author's Summary from cosmic_llin:When it's Data's turn to choose on date night, he always picks the holodeck.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Puppet Theatre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Puppet Theatre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724491) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 via the link below.

**Link**

[MP3 (5.65 MB, runtime 00:08:09)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dxhiwb3ycd9q4ny/%5BStar%20Trek%20TNG%5D%20Puppet%20Theater.mp3?dl=0)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I  
> Thanks to cosmic_llin for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
